


His Happiness

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Undertale Genocide Route, uh what else can i say except it's angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: Sans (Geno) has reached his end.But this time, he won't be reaching Reaper and the Save Screen.He'll be reaching someone else instead.
Relationships: Slight Afterdeath
Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	His Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Emigree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538840) by Carol Rumens. 



> I should be writing other things, sorry-

Drip-drop, drip-drop,  
It drips onto the floor like clockwork.  
The blade of your knife cut so deep  
That I can almost see him.

I can almost see his happiness.

Step, step,  
I stumbled on past you.  
I gave a little smile at his ghost…  
I can almost feel him.

I can almost feel his happiness.

You’ve gone and left the room now, thinking I’m dead.  
Not yet, not yet…  
He kneels down, smiles.  
I can almost be with him.

I can almost be his happiness.

My body, it drops, gives way,  
I feel it turn into dust as if with old age.  
I stand, he hugs me, I look at my crumbling body…  
See a forgotten friend, crying over my death. That’s funny. Isn’t that who he is? But anyway…

Thank you for my happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> oH YEAH expect two more because i got inspired when i was doing poetry revision and someone read the pieces i did today and said they were good so uh yeah, that'll be happening-
> 
> [EDIT 11/29/19] I should probably note that parts of this were inspired by a poem called "The Emigree" by Carol Rumens. It's a beautiful poem and I'd highly recommend reading it!


End file.
